


Quantum Mate Theory: An Easter Delight

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: After a couple months engaged, Adam and Allen are finally getting married, and they've decided something that will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

 

His nerves are stretched thin to the point where he fears that he will break into a thousand pieces, but he still stands in front of the mirror at his reflection and wonders how he could ever look so... beautiful. His hair's slicked back a bit, and his skin doesn't seem quite so pale when compared the white clothes Adam stuck him with. He's trembling as he reaches out to touch his reflection and closes his eyes to recover his nerve as a knock comes to his door.

Tyki pokes his head in and smiles at his new 'brother'. "How are you doing, Allen?"

"Alright," the albino murmurs back. "I'm frightened, but I'll be okay. I want to do this... Is Adam nervous too?"

"Yeah." The black-haired wolf crosses his arms across his chest as he leans up against the doorway and says, "he wants to see you too."

The younger boy nods and sighs softly, worry showing on his soft features. "When do I need to go out there?"

"A few minutes," the older shifter answers. "Just don't worry about it. You should be happy on your wedding day."

* * *

Allen's steps are slow and careful as he walks alone down the isle of the old church, the one owned by another werewolf pack in Britain. This pack stands off to the side, wide grins on their faces as they take in the long lost edition to their family; Adam's blood relatives are quite excited to have a new son, and Allen's elated to finally meet the pack that once controlled all others until his mate was turned. The father figure of the family, Arthur gives him an appraising glance before finally smiling while his hand finds that of his immortal lover, a Chinese vampire named Fou, but she's got a dark look on her face because she's been stuck in a room filled with werewolves only for so long.

Still, she offers up a small nod in encouragement for him, and he smiles back, never stopping his strides towards his lover's elated face. And when he takes his place beside his lover and takes his hands into his own, there's a soft 'light' about from their happiness that radiates away from them. It only grows as the words are spoken and at last, they kiss, ending their run as fiancés forever.

They decide to postpone their honeymoon until the full moon and use that night to talk about something that Allen has finally decided; he wants children. That's when Adam tells him the conditions of such a thing, and the old fear of Millennium returns for a bit before disappearing when he's told what they are... to give into the beast that turned him against his will and made him frightened of Adam for a long time.

He trusts Adam though, and he knows that he'll be alright... But he'll need some time alone for a little while.

* * *

Allen lopes along in the forest beside the church, hoping that his lover will come after him, a game of cat and mouse for the two werewolves. He runs faster when he hears a rustling in the leaves, but not to save his life, thinking that it's Adam, but it's not. There's a dark gray wolf that's growling darkly at him, a violent gleam in its eyes that makes him recoil and attempt to run off only to get tackled to the ground by the beast. He howls in fear and tries to bite himself free only to be bitten in the back of the neck.

"Get away from him!"

The wolf is wrenched from Allen's back, and he turns away slightly and looks back to see Adam. A whine of relief leaves his mouth as his lover rips it apart. "Adam?"

His muzzle drips with the lifeblood of the other predator, but he pays no mind to that fact or the unmoving body sprawled out not two feet from him. His mind is solely on his albino mate's injured form, and as he walks over and nuzzles Allen's side affectionately, he gets a muffled whine of pain. "Allen? Are you okay?"

"Fine," the white wolf grits out. "He didn't do anything."

Adam snarls. "But he was going to..."

"Yes."

Another growl resounds from the black werewolf as he stalks around to nose at his lover in hopes to find no evidence of attempted sexual intercourse, and when Allen's deemed relatively clean, he pushes his husband to the ground and crouches over him looking rather menacing with lust shining in his golden eyes.

A soft, muffled whine leaves the whitette's mouth as his passage starts to self-lubricate, pants leaving him as he shifts back into his human form. "Millennium," he murmurs. "Please... Mate me... I know you want to."

The older creature's ears lie back, and a louder more dominant growl leaves his mouth then. "Ass in the air, now."

"Kay." Allen's upper body falls down, collapsing to the ground as he moves his knees up underneath him. A whimper leaves his mouth as a hot tongue laps at his hole, pressing against it and lapping up the salty fluid that drips steadily from inside it. "Hnn... Milleni~! Please, don't tease! I'll be f-fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Mate me~! Nah! P-please!" His back bends when the black wolf mounts him, and as he braces himself against the weight there, his mouth drops open, and he almost feels like he can't breathe. Then his mate's length finds purchase inside of him, pressing in completely and rendering his thought processes useless, and Allen's claws dig into the soil as his arms fight to keep him steady with the hot weight piercing him so completely and the shivers of pleasure that run rampant down his spine. "Millenni!"

A soft sigh passes the rutting wolf's mouth, and he bites lightly at his mate's neck and breathes, "Allen..." He can feel the teen falter underneath him, their climaxes fast approaching, and it's all they can do to stay upright when they hit.

"Ahh!" Allen screams as his alpha's knot finds its way inside, plugging his backside before the tidal wave of sperm makes him fall down even more. "A-adam!" His breaths come out in harsh pants until at last the older wolf can pull out and turns back into his human form, and by that time, Allen's calmed down. "Thank you..."

"For what?" the brunette asks, eyes alight with happiness.

"Defending me," the albino answers and lies down on the grass, tired out. "And giving me what I wanted... It'll work right?"

"Should..."

The response makes Allen grin and curl up slightly, happiness running rampant through him. His hands find their way to his swelled stomach as Adam throws an arm around his naked body, and a puppy-like whine leaves his mouth when he realizes that their dream is now a reality. He's going to have pups.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen's eyes glow with impish delight as his husband runs about their house in search of the albino's favorite cookies, said teen neglecting to tell the older man that he already ate them and that he'll have to find another peace offering for the resting male. Eventually, his gaze drifts downward to his rounded belly that stands out prominently, trapping him to Adam's precious rocking chair for most of the day, and a soft smile quirks up his lips. He's six months pregnant with a baby girl, one they want to name Aurora, and it's become increasingly obvious how much this pregnancy affects him. He can't leave the house for fear that someone will see him, and as such his only people to talk to are his new pack and Kanda, so he's lonely most days, missing the world he'd once been apart of. Yet, he's happy to know he's safe from any hunter who could want to kill their child.

The front door squeaks open to reveal Road and Neah, both extremely disheveled from a physical fight they had with Tyki over who was to tell Adam what they wanted to do; they lost. "Millenni?" the pup inquires, watching the alpha run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

He stops abruptly then and looks over, eyes widening with surprise. "Hey. What's up?"

"We want to take Allen outside of the house," Neah replies and pointedly looks at the now-dozing whitette. "He was complaining of how bored he is."

Adam's eyebrows furrow, and his lips become a thin line before he answers, "no."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

The gray wolf snarls and grabs his ex-boyfriend's shirt to keep him from escaping. "You're hurting your mate!"

"The hell are you talking about?!" the older were growls back. "I'm protecting him!"

"Let's ask him if he wants to stay locked up!"

"I want to go..." They both look up at Allen who's rubbing his back as he tries to stand up, intent on stopping their argument, only to wince when his pup kicks and forces him to clutch at the chair so he doesn't fall down. "Please, stop it..." His face is marred by pain that he can't hide, and it makes Adam rush over to help him sit down again.

"Do you really want to leave?"

The albino nods and murmurs, "it hurts just sitting here. I want to go outside and enjoy the sunshine again. Please?"

At his most adorable puppy-dog look, the man can't stop himself from agreeing with the whitette. "Alright, but you need to call me if anything goes wrong. Promise?"

"Promise..."

* * *

'Perhaps this wasn't a good idea,' Allen thinks, watching Neah and Road walk off towards the ice cream truck, and then his nose alerts him to something off. He looks over his shoulder at a man near the closest park bench and immediately goes white as he catches the peculiar, awful scent that he noticed. It's werewolf blood.

The man catches his eye and grins, a dark horrible thing that only makes the albino want to run away faster, and they know what one another is. Before Allen can reveal that a hunter is there, the man is by his side, and a cloth pressed over his mouth. 'Chloroform...' And he falls unconscious and into the hunter's arms, so the kidnapper picks him up and carries him over to his car before the other bickering wolves can notice that he's gone.

* * *

Vibrant silver eyes open to the darkness of a cellar, wine bottles held on each side of him, and fear accelerates his already fast heartbeat. 'Where am I?' he thinks, turning his head left and right. He tries to lift himself up but can't, his arms, torso, and legs are strapped down. 'Oh, hell no.' A sound off to his right draws his attention to the heavily scarred and tanned man that had taken him, and he instinctually growls.

"Oh, hush it, vermin." The man looks old, haggard, as if he hasn't been well in months.

"What do you want with me?"

"To kill you and your filthy spawn."

Immediately, Allen's fear skyrockets, and he strains to wrap his arms around his distended belly. "No! Leave her alone!"

"Her?"

Realizing that he let that secret information slip, the boy snarls and struggles even harder. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Just an average hunter." The man aims a dark grin at the albino and walks over to lightly touch his stomach, despite Allen's cries to leave him alone. "And you are a more than average werewolf... To be dabbling in such a dark art. Although... your purpose isn't quite as dark... Are you and your mate afraid of adopting a child?" He presses down lightly to say that if his questions aren't answered, the pain will be great.

"Says its not safe..."

"Not safe? How so?"

The whitette never turns his gaze away from his baby bump, sorrow contorting his features. "That hunters will find us and kill us and our pack."

"What pack do you belong to?"

"Noah..."

Surprise comes to his captor's face, but he covers it up with a smirk. "A noble, Noah breeding bitch... Who got you pregnant?" At first, Allen doesn't answer. "Tell me or I'll cut her out of you!"

"Alright! Alright! Our leader, Adam!"

* * *

When the dark man who he adores learns that he's been taken, he quickly calls a meeting to gather the wolves and send them out to find his lover as he searches himself. Tyk's the one to call him almost two hours later when he picks up the albino's scent outside of an old farmhouse, and it doesn't take more than ten minutes for the vindictive werewolf to arrive alongside the rest of the pack. "What are you going to do to the hunter, brother?"

"I don't know," Adam replies, looking the younger Portuguese wolf in the eye. "Millennium and I haven't decided." He doesn't say another word as he walks around to the backyard and the cellar Tyki found, but when he rips the door off its hinges and strides down inside, he finds Allen, drugged, asleep and tied up. Immediately, he runs to his lovers side to take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Allen wakes up in his mate's arms, he thinks that his abduction had been a cruel dream, but his aching wrists and ankles convince him otherwise, drawing a soft, fear-filled whimper to leave his mouth and alert the other male to his plight. "Allen?" Adam turns slightly to look at the small form in his arms and sighs in relief when he finds him awake. "Are you alright?"

"Fine..." His bright silver eyes are dimmed with fear as a thought occurs to him, making tears well up. "Are they okay?"

At first, Adam doesn't know what he's talking about, leading the tears to roll, and then he gets what his mate's afraid of. "Our pup is fine. The hunter didn't hurt them." He sighs in relief before asking another unspoken question. "The hunter has been killed... I did it myself." With that Allen completely relaxes in his hold and falls asleep.

* * *

A couple months pass by in peace with Allen locked up in the house for safekeeping, only allowed to leave when his alpha is right beside him. But it's a happy couple of month that end when the albino's home with just Neah, and at last, he goes into labor. Their pup is born later that evening: Pricilla Arza Walker-Millennium, a lovely little wolf with curly, brown hair and blue, human eyes; she's treated as if she were a princess, the first werewolf to be born one in a hundred years, and it's all the more reason for Millennium to be proud of his mate. And he delights in showing it.

"Knock it off, Adam," Allen grumbles and tries to push his doting mate away. "I want to go see Pricilla!"

"You're too fussy about her. Lulu can take care of her." The brunette leans down to nuzzle the albino only to have him shove and slip out of bed. "Allen!"

The white wolf turns slightly and glares at Adam, clearly angry. "Let me go see my daughter. I'll let you pamper me later, but I can't lie in bed all day. I'm already healed... Komui cleared me yesterday, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you should be running around."

"I'm just going to see Cilla myself and I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Allen quickly finds himself staring down into the innocent blue pools of his daughter, and he wonders how something so beautiful could have been in his body once. He wants to hold her close but is afraid of breaking her, so he just stares at the perfect being lying still in blissful sleep. "Pricilla..." he murmurs, reaching out to stroke his baby's tuft of curly brown hair back. "Mama loves you... Mama loves you so much..."

"And Papa as well."

The albino goes completely still and turns to look at his mate who's just coming into the nursery. "I'm surprised you even want to see her."

Adam just rolls his eyes and strides over to wrap his arms around the fragile body before him, his eyes flashing their wolfen gold. "You know I love you both..." He leans forward to kiss Allen, a heated one that makes the younger weak kneed. "I can show you just how much I love you..."

Lust dances in the whitette's silver pools as his voice drops an octave. "Show me."

* * *

He whines loudly, molten silver eyes glowing with desire as strong hands lift him up with as much care as he could possibly possess, and he's frightened of harming his fragile lover. "Allen... Sometimes I forget how gorgeous you are..."

The albino merely whimpers in response as Adam's hand wraps around his shaft, soothing his pain as he sinks down onto his partners. "S-stop talking... Please, just his once." The older man just smiles and lifts the albino up once more before letting him go back down, again and again as he bites down on his hand to stifle his noises of pleasure, until one escapes him at last. "Hyah!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." he quickly whispers before covering up his mouth to block out the sounds once more. "Just... stop being so gentle..." Knowing that his mate will never drop it, the brunette rolls them over so Allen's fragile body's bared like a feast before him, and he, being the greedy wolf he is, refuses to let this opportunity to pass and immediately starts thrusting hard and fast, drawing high-pitched keens and loud cries from the teenager. "Hah! Ahh! Adam~!" His lovely silver eyes turn gold as his wolf rises to the surface the longer their lovemaking lasts until at last a loud howl leaves the albino as his climax slams into him, his wolf completely dominating his inferior human half.

And Millennium growls back, delighting in his mate's responsiveness as he reaches his own peak and overshadows Adam in the process. "Allen, we should have another pup..."

Just then the human comes back into control, his voice almost like two as he murmurs, "we should... Just not yet. I'm not ready yet..."

* * *

Allen walks beside Adam, his eyes, bright with happiness. "Are you sure about this?" the older man asks, never stopping his stride into the clearing where his people wait.

"Yes, I'm sure they want to meet their princess..." He looks back behind him to see the toddling little brunette holding onto Lulubell's hand. "I'm sure that she's ready to share her wolf half with them too..."

So in the night, as the full moon rises high into the sky to watch the wolves, one black, one white, and one, a dusky puppy that barely can contain her excitement. And she rejoices.


End file.
